


Cold Hearted Woman Fell for a Super

by Sunshineshipper



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Evelyn’s fighting a battle: Ridding the world of superheroes or falling in love with one.





	Cold Hearted Woman Fell for a Super

“You can count on me anytime,” Helen's words pierce rougher than the freezing air surrounding Evelyn. They hurt worse than the judgemental glare she's staring her down with. As if she's mentally shooting daggers at her.

And if she was being honest, Evelyn couldn't blame her. Pretending to be on her side, acting as if they were best friends, helping her catch Screenslaver while she was actually luring her into a trap. This was all for a lesson anyway. To her brother; to society; even to Helen. Especially to Helen. Don't trust strangers. Her father did and look where that got him. Murdered in cold blood when it could've all been avoided if he took matters into his own hands instead of mindlessly trusting a superhero just because of his powers.

He, like her brother, put every ounce of trust into heroes. However, she refuses to really trust anyone.

“I'm supposed to, aren't I? But I don't see myself doing that,” she scowls, but it melts away when Helen's head slips down to her lap.

“I. Trusted. You,” each word was laced with a more bitter taste and she felt as if she was being slapped across the face repeatedly. Over and over, leaving a bright red mark as evidence of the pain she's caused this woman.

But what pain is she causing? All she's trying to accomplish is a world where everyone, not just the ones with powers, can take their safety into their own hands.

“Why? Because I built you a bike? Because my brother knows the words to your theme song? Why would ever want to trust me-”

“Because I liked you!” she shouts it out, echoing throughout the room, and her blue tinted lips are quivering. From anger. From the cold. She isn't sure.

“Liked. Past tense. I must be getting through to you huh?” she grins, but it's short lived when she sees the tear slipping from Helen's eye.

“How could you betray me like this?” her voice is breaking down, “I thought… I thought we were friends. I thought-”

“Stop,” she slaps a hand against the glass wall startling Helen, “You don't know what you're saying.”

“I don't? The past month, was it all just a trick? Spending time together, getting to know each other, becoming friends. It was for nothing.”

“Not for noth-”

“You used me!”

It crosses a line. So much so that she punches against the button that opens the door to where Helen sits. Her eyes shoot wide open as she switches her attention between Evelyn, who's striding over to her, and the space around her.

And as soon as Evelyn is standing directly in front of her, she bends forward. One hand on the back of her neck to keep her attention and the other gripping the armrest on the left side.

“Let's get one thing straight. I didn't lie about that, okay?” her words come off as bitter and they are, but it's more than that, “I did like you. I do like you, but that doesn't change the fact that you should be careful with the people you trust. Anyone can hurt you. Worse than I'm willing to do. Do you understand?”

Helen nods, but her eyes have become cold again. Like she's ready to spit in Evelyn’s face. And she hates that. She really, truly hates the glares of disgust Helen keeps giving her.

She isn't trying to hurt her, or anyone. But she firmly believes the world would be easier if superheroes weren't running around trying to fix everyone else's problems.

“Aren't you tired of it all?” Evelyn splits out.

“What?”

“Trying to better a world that's so corrupted. Saving people you don't know. Putting yourself and your family in danger for what? Complete strangers?” Evelyn finishes her rant and to her surprise, Helen isn't phased. Her dark eyes are still staring straight into her own, willingly listening to every word she has to say.

“No,” she calmly says, “I risk my life for ‘complete strangers’ because I know it's the right thing to do. And despite what you think, I do believe they should help themselves just in case I or any other super can't get to them in time.”

Evelyn can't help but think the last part is toward her- toward her father.

“And trust me when I say I wish I could make sure my family is never harmed, but my kids don't listen to me when I tell them that they need to stay back,” she contemplates over that for a brief moment, but it's not long before her attention is fully back on Evelyn, “You think you know me.”

She gives a devious grin, “That's where you're wrong. I don't know you, but I would have liked to. If it wasn't for your different opinions on everything.”

“But-”

She has to stop herself from tightening her grip on Helen's hair, “I like you, Helen, but-” she pauses only when Helen's eyes slip down to stare at her lips before they came back up. It confuses her, “Why couldn't you been anyone else?”

“I don't-”

Evelyn doesn't give her a chance to speak before she crashes her mouth down onto hers. Her lips are cold and unmoving. She doesn't need her to kiss back. Just to know what it's like to have her for the moment. She lets go of her grip of her hair and slips her hand to press into her cheek.

When she's ready to pull back, she feels Helen put a little pressure into it and it scares her. Makes her heartbeat pound in her ears. She turns her head at a better angle and that's when Helen lets the quietest moan move past her mouth.

Evelyn snaps back. Eyes shut, not interested in the frightened look Helen could possibly be giving off, “I need to do this,” she pulls away and strides back over to the door, hitting the button to close off the room. And when she finally does look back through the corner of her eye, she doesn't see an angry woman sitting in the chair. She sees something much different.

Confusion?

Desperation?

Want…

Evelyn hates herself.


End file.
